


Life's Promise

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You confront Sharena after the Order of Heroes’ fight with Loki at the temple.(Note: Takes place after Xenologue 4: Whispers of Death)





	Life's Promise

After Loki managed to slip through the Order’s grasp once more, you and the Heroes make your way out of the temple, but there’s a heavy and quiet air around you. As you march alongside your allies, you bring your eyes to fall upon the Askran princess a few paces ahead of you. She’s chatting with the Hero beside her as enthusiastic as ever, her usual bright smile unfaltering, but you hold doubts about how she’s currently feeling inside.

The Order decides to take a quick break on their journey, the previous battles and heat of the place taking its toll on some people. You find Sharena off to the side by her lonesome, and you carefully approach her.

“You okay?” You ask in as much of a casual tone as you can muster. You know that she wouldn’t want you to be worrying about her, so you try to keep your visible concern to a minimal level.

The Askran princess is startled out of her thoughts with a small shriek. “H-Huh?!” When she sees your uncertain smile, she relaxes a little bit, her own wavering expression making its way behind her eyes. “Oh, uh, yeah! I’m fine!” Sharena exclaims with a bit more energy than usual, and she pumps a fist into the air as though to emphasize her point, but you can see through her.

Even if she’s wearing such a bright smile, the air around her seems apprehensive, and although it’s subtle, you can still make out the smallest of trembles from her. It’s understandable, however, considering what happened recently. Loki had addressed the young princess, singling her out and saying some cryptic things. Of course Sharena would be feeling anxious after an interaction like that.

Alfonse, the caring older brother that he is, tried to help, but there was nothing he could do when his cheerful sister kept on insisting that everything was okay. So he had kindly backed off to give her space, reminding her that he would always be there for him if she needs him. But you felt like you still needed to do something to give the young woman some peace of mind.

You decide to get straight to the point. “Sharena…” You speak slowly and softly, like you’re trying not to scare her off. “About what Loki said before…”

The princess’ eyes widen by a fraction before timidly bowing her head to avoid your gaze. Perhaps she didn’t want to show you this scared and shaken side of herself. Maybe she wanted to appear strong and reliable. Someone worthy of her title and connections with her friends who also happen to be amazing and inspiring Heroes.

With pure determination, you suddenly grab onto Sharena’s hands, causing her to jump in surprise with a squeak and prompting her to lift her gaze to meet with yours. The moment you lock eyes with each other, you firmly squeeze her hands in reassurance. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe!”

A dust of pink appears on the princess’ cheeks, and she feels her heart swell with relief as the warmth of your hands is transferred to her. There isn’t a single doubt in her mind to your words. She wholeheartedly believes you, and she feels safe and assured already in your presence. Small tears form in the corner of her eyes, and she eagerly nods her head in gratitude.

You breathe out a quiet sigh of relief and smile, taking a step closer towards her to lessen the distance and rest your foreheads together. No matter what happens, you’ll be ready to give life and limb for the Askran princess who brings so much joy to your life.

**Author's Note:**

> _Mmmmmmm _don’t like where IS is going with the Book 3 buildup and those teasers (’:__
> 
> __You can find more of my works on[my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)._ _


End file.
